Never thought i would see the day
by FantsyGirl13
Summary: I couldnt belive it at least im going home with my family why it was going on im suprised no one guessed what was wrong they will know when we come back to visit i dont own vampire academy sorry just some charecters and the plot please read thank you
1. Chapter 1

Life was horrible Dimitri went to be Tasha's guardian they were leaving in a few days and I was left heartbroken I had just given myself to him I couldn't tell anyone what was wrong besides Christian so I told him. You might ask why I told Christian and no one else well it's because he is my brother you see his dad is actually Abe Mazur same as my dad we just didn't tell any one

I have other brothers as well Dennis Nikola Travis and Ben they were beyond protective i also have a sister Cora I know weird name but I love them all so much they all live in Baia with dad i am moving there next week my other brothers were coming to help me pack.

Me and Chris were sitting next to each other in Stan's class when our phones went of his ring ton was welcome to the club by mainman and mine was better than revenge by Taylor swift me and Chris laughed at our ring tones and just jumped up.

I looked at Alto and just was about to walk out when the guardians asked where we were going. Dimitri was the one standing at the door so I just punched him in the gut and yelled out run to Christian and we ran out.

We were laughing our arses of when we ran up to our brothers. I jumped up on Travis's back and we got my brothers to walk me back to class laughing our buts off from the recount so we walked straight into Altos class with my brothers and they dropped me onto the my chair and Christian sat down next to me

Still laughing my brothers gave Chris hugs then the dummies hugged me and kissed me on the for head and said that they would be outside i gave them a kiss and sent them outside when they left i started to giggle we looked at every one and they all looked shocked Dimitri looked jealous i pointed that out to Chris and he burst out laughing again.

Stan the prick told us to stand up and explain what that was about i smirked i checked the bond Lissa thought me and Chris were cheating on her I Yelled at him that they were my brothers i haven't seen them in forever and we were joking.

Stan then asked Christian and Chris just glared at him and sat down i quickly put my hand on his cheek i didn't care that everyone was looking and he calmed down i just sighed.

We walked into the lunch room with my other brothers and we just walked over to my friends smiling but Liss was pissed she was screaming saying that we were cheating on her when Chris just yelled at he SHUT YOUR MOUTH LISSA SHE IS MY SISTER GET IT THREW YOUR HEAD THE OTHER BOYS ARE OUR BROTHERS AS WELL i turned to my brothers and simply said wow looks like he has daddy's temper they all laughed and Dennis said you don't i just smiled.

My brothers and i were in one of the studies when i ran to the bathroom chucking up i came down to see my brothers worried i quickly grabbed Nick he was the calmest of us all and explained to him that the guy who was my ex got me pregnant but i wasn't going to tell them he just started to scream

WHAT ROSE YOU CAN NOT EXPECT TO TELL ME THIS AND NOT TELL HIM OR KILL HIM FIRST WE FIND OUT WHI THEN WE FIND OUT YOU LOST YOUR VIRGINITY TO THE SAME GUY YOU ARE THE MAZUR PRINCESS AND NOW he stopped because i started crying i just ran up to my room and fell onto the bed.

My brothers were trying to get in they were pounding on the door in the end they just left knowing i wasn't going to let them in


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was confusing i came down for breakfast ignoring my brothers and everyone else i sat at our normal table really sad i started on my dough nut and ran out to puke i heard Ben behind me holding up my hair i hugged him and went to training in class sparing my brothers were there so i versed Nik

We started to fight with my brothers watching very closely making sure that i didn't get hurt near my stomach at the end i had him pined and called dead my brothers clapped by i turned and glared.

I walked off to stans class not even paying attention to Christian Dimitri was there again i felt sick again so i ran off to the bathroom Chris had followed and he held my hair back while i pucked in the end i just hugged him out in the hallway while i was crying he looked after me i now knew it i hope i could find the other boys.

At lunch i just ran and hugged them they held on tight but Dimitri walked up to me and i stayed right by my brothers he came up and said

Rose can i talk to you I said Guardian Belovik no my brothers decided to stand in front of me Christian and Cora were the Moroi we were dhampirs. My brother pulled me to my room and we needed to talk so i told them everything.

And they knew that i was completely in love with him Ben said that he needed to call Sydney so he left while my brothers stayed i was so tired i laid down and went to sleep

**D POV**

I was in my room thinking about my Roza when one of her brothers came and pushed me to the wall i let him. He hissed at me

_You stupid dum arse do you know how cut up my sister is you broke her heart you don't believe in her love to you is that it she cave you her everything and you leaving her_

My heart broke he punched my node and broke it then he gave me a black eye but i didn't care i deserved it i broke the heart of the women i love

**R POV**

My brothers were smirking at something when i came down stairs I raised an eye brow at them and they shook their heads i sighed and sat next to Lissa She looked at me and whispered to me don't you trust me you and Christian lied to me do you care about me your leaving me what am i going to do she was crying at the end and i was just holding her

We all looked to the doors when they opened in walked Sydney i couldn't help it i got up and ran to her and hugged her Ben came up and kissed her the other boys hugged her as well i asked her what she was doing here and she said she was needing to talk to Alberta Petov and Dimitri Belovik my brothers looked confused but i said i would show her to the guardians head quarters and office.

Sydney stood behind me when i opened the door Dimitri was there with a black eye and a broken nose and Alberta was happy about it. They looked up and saw me i told them that Sydney wanted to talk to them and as i was leaving Alberta quickly smiled at me i told them i would be back in 15 minutes and they nodded.

**D POV**

My Beautiful Roza walked in and said that a girl wanted to talk to us i wasn't paying attention i was just looking at her she was leaving in two days.

Sydney started talking to us and she told us that rose was going to be living with her dad because she could not handle being here anymore because she needed her dad at the moment and her brothers came to help her get her stuff ready to leave

I remembered that night when we finally let the barriers dropped about six months ago but they turned to talk to me Dimitri Sydney said to him never forget that rose will come back to visit it just depends if your here when she comes to visit.

Rose came back and grabbed Sydney and then she just walked off

**R POV**

I talked to Sydney and told her that i was six months pregnant and that it was going to be a baby girl Sydney asked what i was going to call her so it old her that her name will be Holly Clara Belovik Sydney already knew that Dimitri was the dad so there was no need to worry about her telling any one

I was so happy i get to see daddy again when i come back i would have had my daughter i will come back in 4 months i decided.

Thanks for reading it i don't own vampire academy Richelle Mead does Adrian will be in the story when she comes back.

She technically comes back to see Christian

Rose and Dimitri might get back together than.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day that I was leaving I was really sad. Chris came up to my room to grab my bags so I was packed up to leave. I told Chris that i would meet him down stairs and i made my way to the guardians head quarters.

I know that all it would do would hurt me. But i had to see him one more time before i left. I walked straight up to Dimitri's room and went inside he was on his bed crying. I walked over to and sat down next to him.

He said I'm sorry i replied by saying i know. He pulled me into his arms and just held me tight i couldn't let go of him. I love you Dimitri whispered his face in my hair. I love you to but i have to go i told him and i just walked out the door trying to stay strong.

When i got downstairs i think my brothers knew where i was but they didn't say anything. I hugged Mason Eddie and Mia i almost squished Christian and Lissa my friends still didn't know i was pregnant and i planed on leaving it like that as we were about to get on the plane Dimitri came out

My heart almost broke seeing him right there remembering our talk this morning i just waved than Chris opened his big mouth and called out now i don't have any one to annoy the teachers with i couldn't help it i started to laugh and cry at the same time.

Dimitri was about to hug me when i shook my head he understood that my brothers would properly kill him if he tried i got onto the plane and waved to them i walked to one of the seats because of the fact that it was daddy's plane.

I couldn't help it i started crying again just sobbing while Nik held me Dennis kept looking at me i didn't mind they are my brothers. Baia here i come.

**D POV**

I was on my bed crying that my Roza was leaving even though i chose to stay for her when someone came in it was Roza.

I told her i love her one more time before she left to live with her dad i love her so much i just couldn't forget her i never will i held her in my arms.

She left my room and i kept crying not knowing what to do i had a shower and went to see her off. I went to hug her one more time but she shook her head at me. She just took off on to the plane crying i couldn't believe it the love of my life was gone and i had no one to hold onto. Good bye Roza I love you

Thanks for reading i know that it was a short chapter and a sad you will see why in later chapters. Don't own Vampire Academy


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so im going to skip to where she will have her daughter ok sorry for any issues.

Oh shit that hurts i am in hospital about to give birth to my daughter but it hurts so much i feel like im going to die AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

My brothers are in the room with me and my daddy dad is holding my hand with Sydney holding the other her and Ben got engaged im so happy for them.

_**Flash back about 3 months ago**_

_**I just got off the plane and there was daddy i had puffy eyes from my crying i know but my dad just came up and grabbed me we went back to our house and my brothers left me to get settled about 2 hours after that Sydney came into my room she told me that Ben had just proposed to her.**_

_**We screamed for our whole family and friends to here and you could hear Ben laughing downstairs at our screaming together of course the other boys ran up thinking we were hurt they saw the ring and ran down to speak to Ben**_

_**Cora came in and we started squealing again with all of our brothers laughing and daddy. Then daddy called us down stairs to meet some friends of his that is how i meet Dimitri's family and Sydney is almost my sister.**_

_**End of flash back.**_

The nurse came in to talk to us and she told us that i was ready to push. I started screaming while i pushed i screamed and screamed in the end i had my little girl. I held my baby girl daddy asked what i was calling her and i said Holly Clare Halthway Belovik my daddy asked if i was sure about her having Dimitri's last name i just nodded and went to sleep.

When we went home i took holly up to the nursery slash her bedroom and but her into her bed for her to sleep i had already feed her a bottle.

She looked gorgeous she had Dimitri's eyes but my hair and she already tried to hit Travis and Dennis when they held her we got Cora to heal them and we knew that she would have my build.

She was so cute her room was painted red and we would change it if she asked when she was older. She had a full wardrobe and bathroom and she had lots of cloths i guess that's what happens if you get the dhampirs princess as your mum.

I already told them that they weren't aloud to spoil her to much i wanted her to have a choice to be a guardian or not. They all understood right away and promised that they wouldn't spoil her that much.

I called Christian and told him i had my baby girl and we talked for two hours i told him i would be there in a month with our brothers Cora dad Sydney and my daughter than we hung up because he had skipped two classes.

I told my family that i would call Alberta and make all the plans with us visiting and i explained to them that i wanted to go back to school for the last two months of school left so they let me

Talk to Alberta

Rose is normal and Alberta is underlined

Hi

Hi

Can me and my family come and stay at the academy for three weeks Alberta

Of course rose i understand when will you be coming

Next month on the second please Alberta

Ok that is fine is there anything else rose

Well i was wondering if i could come back to the academy for the rest of school

Welcome back to school Rose

Thanks Alberta bye

Bye

End of the phone call

I walked back to dad and Travis and said we are all booked in and i am going back to school. They nodded and i just went up to my room and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

You see i am back to my normal bitch self i am wearing a blood red tank and black shorts and sneakers and Holly is in a blood red dress my cute little angel.

Yay im going back to school today and i get to see every one again im going to love to see them all im just going to miss Holly but Dad will look after her for the two months from when they leave so i could go to school so my brothers and my dad went down to the cafeteria with Sydney and i put my stuff in my old room and went down to face every one

At least i got to keep hold of Holly while they all went to make them self comfortable i was going to see Dimitri again i was happy about that now i hope that Chris will be god father and Lissa will accept god mother that's what i put them down as.

I opened the door to the cafeteria and everyone looked up at me and Holly i kept my head up and walked to where my friends and family were i knew that everyone was checking me out but i didn't care Dimitri was sitting with them so my heart was doing flips and my stomach had butterflies.

Chris stood up and picked me up spinning around while the other boys at our table snickered i sat down next to them and introduced Holly to them without her other last name and i let Christian hold her his face lit up he defiantly liked being a uncle.

Dimitri went outside and i followed him glaring at my family as i left Dimitri grabbed me when we got to his room and asked if i ever actually loved him i asked what he was talking about and he pointed out that i was the princess and i had a kid and i never told him and i must have cheated on him

I lost it i screamed at him that he was the father i loved him and i didn't tell any about being the princess i pushed him into the wall and started making out with him his lips were so warm on mine and so soft i wish i could do this all day.

After fifteen minutes i stoped and told him that we should properly get back down stairs before they tried to kill him he agreed and took my hand and walked me downstairs i told him that Holly had his last name as well. He smiled and stroked my face softly then he stopped and we walked inside and sat down smiling while we played footsies under the table.

I went off to Stan Altos class with Christian i sat down next to him again because no one took the seat dad was watching what was going on in this class. Stan decided to embarrass himself by calling me up his words were oh darling princess get up here and show everyone what it is like to be a princess i stood up the front and got ready

Stan said so what do you do for fun go shopping hook up with all the boys you can find talk about how stupid people are i turned around and said Awww Stan i stake strigoi of course so go and suck on someone's cock dear gay and leave me alone i said taking a seat at my desk he spluttered while i laughed i was back to being a legend at this school.

After class Dimitri was talking to me and i just pushed him into a wall and started to make out with him again which is when Dennis came to see where i was with My friends but i didn't even care i broke off and turned to my friends looking very confused at them they came in and asked if we wanted to play a game and we all walked off to play a game

We decided on letting me Eddie and Mason chose the games and there order because we were the evil ones we decided on

The people playing

Mason

Eddie

Me

Lissa

Christian

Travis

Dennis

Nikola

Sydney

Ben

Dimitri

Mia

Cora

The games are in this order

Truth or dare

Spin the bottle

I never

Lie or right

Lose your concentration

Karaoke

Now

Make it or brake it

There all really fun games i can't wait ha ha ha ha ha ha this will and is really going to embarrass a lot of people.

Thanks for reading the next few chapters will be the games this will be awesome i don't own vampire academy Richelle mead does. I play these games with my friends it is so funny we love them.


	6. Chapter 6

That means that we are playing truth or dare first Mason said grinning Mia smirked evilly. I said let Eddie go first they all allowed it. I sat next to Christian and Dimitri in this game. Truth or dare Rose said Eddie. I said Dare he said chose a guardian and make out with him in Stans class. I said yes.

Dimitri was in Stans class today so I went up and grabbed him Christian was taping it and i started snogging him while everyone was watching he didn't push away which i liked actually he pulled me closer just making out it was awesome. His had crept up my shirt while i locked mine in his hair.

It wasn't like i could get in trouble i was higher up then all of these people i was equal with Lissa but that was it in the end Alto had to stand in between us i just smiled and went and sat down then i turned around and winked at him.

We went up to Mason and Eddie's room where Christian showed them the video which i glared at and hid my head in Dimitri's shirt while they all smirked Christian truth or dare i said i turned around dare said Christian. I dare you to go out there in just your boxers or jocks the ones you're wearing and run around the commons i grabbed the camera and ran out.

I went down and started to tape it he was running around and he ran straight in front of Jessie Zeklios and Camille Conta that was when i couldn't stop laughing but i kept i recording after five minutes he ran up stairs quickly.

Christian turned to Lissa and asked her she said truth. So Christian said do you think that Stan is in love with Rose she just thought about it and said yes.

Dimitri truth or dare asked lissa dare said Dimitri i dare you to walk around with your top off during your training with rose and in every second class you are in. He did i couldn't concentrate at all. He was in all of my classes today so i was horrible in every second class so at the end of the day i just stroked his chest and started to trace his abs when we went up stairs to his room.

He was about to take off my top when there was a knock at my door well his door the group was there so they all came in side he said Mia and she quickly said truth i was surprised. Dimitri said ok how do you feel about Eddie she replied that she really likes him.

Mia turned towards Eddie and said truth or dare. Dare said Eddie i dare you to kiss me replied Mia he kissed her all right she was straddling him kissing him when Travis cleared his throat.

Eddie turned to Nikola he simply said dare and he said i dare you to kiss Lissa he thought he got him but he was just as sneaky as the rest of us dhampirs and Christian he happened to kiss Lissa on the cheek and looked around to Dennis. Dennis said Dare.

Dennis i dare you to go up to this Jessie Zeklios and take him to a room where Rose and Dimitri are making out tape it for us you will see why.

So me and Dimitri were getting a bit carried away with our making out and we heard a gasp we turned around to see Jessie there he started yelling at me and Dimitri mainly me.

You stupid girl i am in love with you why can't you see that im the one you should be with you let him in pregnant you to next thing you know you guys will be engaged to get married why can't you love me why can't you see that im the only one for you.

Jessie i said i am engaged to Dimitri i am going to spend forever with Dimitri i love him he is my soul mate so go out and find yours instead of bothering me and my fiancé. I turned around to kiss Dimitri as Jessie left.

We went back to everyone i was actually kind of sad that he had to go through that i glared at Nik as i sat down on Dimitri's lap.

They were watching the video to the part where

He said that he was in love with me everyone was snorting and giggling when i said me and Dimitri were engaged they were all gasping and at the end we saw his face he was beyond heartbroken now everyone was shocked i looked at lissa and she understood straight away.

Dennis turned to mason t or d he said Mason said dare duh Dennis said i dare you to give a lap dance to Alberta to the music aeroplanes he got up and went giving me and Eddie the camera so we snuck down when the girl was singing he was right up on her so in the end when it finished he said sorry and ran off scared we didn't stop laughing. 

Sydney truth or dare he said Dare she replied i dare you to go up to guardian Stan Alto and make him get a boner she ran off with Ben and me following her so i can hold Ben back he laughed at Sydney going up she looks so sweet.

She went up to him with us taping and she whispered in her ear trying to seduce him we heard her say i want you now she said to him her hand grazed over hi dick and it stood up right away he gasped out rose she laughed then she turned around and walked away we followed her when we got back she recounted it to them with her laughing. 

Sydney turned to Travis and he said dare so Sydney said ok you are dared to go up to that dhampirs Medrith and give her a complete makeover he did and i am surprised that he did that made her look so sexy suddenly it looked like Jessie walked up and was flirting with her so we let it go. Trav turned to Ben and Ben cut off Travis and said truth.

Travis asked when did you first realise that Rose could think for herself. Oh my god i love this story it is so funny. Well said Ben it was that day when Rose was ten when we thirteen she came home and she was beyond pissed off at something so she came in and broke Christians arm Dennis's nose Nikola a black eye Travis you got knocked unconscious and i got both my legs broken Cora didn't heal us for two weeks hey Cora she smirked.

Truth or Dare Cora she said truth ok did you ever fall in love with someone yes i did she said replying turning around and said to Ben im in love with someone now someone my own age we all squealed and hugged her well i did. But she didn't tell us who huh she is the same age as us by the way and she is moving her for school to.

Awesome this is wicked. Than Eddie called out time for spin the bottle.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh god whispered Dimitri i smirked and sat down next to Christian and Ben so that whenever they spun the bottle it wouldn't land on me everyone decided to start playing this game so i got up and grabbed an empty red cruiser bottle.

I was the first to spin so i spun and it landed on Mason i got up and went to his lap while Dimitri growled at him. I told him that we would put on a show so his arms went around my waist and mine went around his neck. He smashed his mouth to mine and pushed open my mouth as our tongues touched each other he closed his eyes in wonder while i smirked.

Once Dimitri was about to pull me off i got off of Mason and sat down again with a few whistles and lots of glares Dimitri was looking at Mason with so much hatred it was hard to believe that there was no hole in Mason's head.

He spun the bottle and it landed on Eddie i smirked because this had happened before i quickly looked at lissa to see if she remembered it she defiantly did i smirked i knew that this was going to course a lot of drama. They quickly leaned together and did a quick peck on the lips.

I told them that was not how it was played so they reluctantly put Eddie's tongue in Mason's mouth and made out when they stopped they looked at me and i quickly got them a drink while they looked at each other in confusion because the normally never had to kiss secretly i put lip stick on them both that was what they were surprised about.

Dimitri picked me up and took me outside luckily there was no one in the hallway. He growled and started to kiss me slowly i was very impatient it was like torture i asked him why he did that and he replied with.

You kissed someone else while you were with me do you know how much it hurt love. He asked he continued but know he was kissing my neck. Never kiss another guy again he groaned i nodded to absorbed to talk he put his mouth back onto mine and we started making out.

Mia came out to get us and bought us back inside while they all smirked. I told them that we were now starting i never. I grabbed 10 smarties each and sat down next to Dimitri. Mia started I have never made out with Rose. Dimitri, Mason, Eddie and lissa all ate one then it was Eddie's turn i have never had sex with someone to get something. Mia and to my surprise Travis ate one. I looked at her but she quickly shook her head.

It was now Masons turn i have never had sex with my student or mentor me and Dimitri took one. Cora said i never have um i have never practised to be a guardian. I, Dimitri, Mason, Eddie, Ben, Travis, Nikola and Dennis took one.

My turn i said i have never specialized in an element all the Moroi took one. Dimitri said i have never feed from or been human. The moroi and Sydney had to take one it was Sydney's turn i have never slept naked. Then she realised that she had to but everyone had one.

The scores were

Dimitri 6

Mason 7

Eddie 7

Ben 8

Travis 7

Nikola 8

Dennis 8

Lissa 6

Cora 7

Christian 7

Mia 6

Me 7

Sydney 8

It was Ben's turn i have never had sex even though he has i don't know why he tries. Everyone ate one but Cora. Nikola said i never tried to hide a strigoi's body Sydney ate one. Dennis i have never gone out with a boy. All the girls took one. I have never gone on a date with any one is what Travis said. Everyone but him had one.

Obviously that was everyone so here we go again in the circle. Mia said i have never made out with a girl. All the boys plus lissa and me ate one. Than Eddie again i have never stayed in someone else's room during the night at the academy Dimitri, lissa, Christian, Mason, Mia and I had one

I can't believe it i turned and said to them Lissa is almost out us kids from the academy laughed but continued. Mason i have never had sex in the church attic Lissa and Christian had one of course which meant Lissa was out. I laughed at Liss then got back into the game it was actually Cora's turn i never dreamed about another person's partner or someone while they didn't know i liked them. Mason, Eddie, Dennis, Christian, Mia, Ben and Sydney took one each.

My turn i have never used magic offensively Christian, Mia and Cora had one. This meant two more out of the game. Dimitri's was i have never been to a royal party in the school just to get drunk in the last two years. Mason, Eddie, Ben, Travis, Nikola, Dennis, Cora and Sydney ate a smartie.

Sydney said i have never been a boy or needed blood i hi fived her as Cora, and all the boys took one each. They bought on them self but sometimes they are so stupid and they act like losers and i mean really bad losers.

Ben said i have never been my brother or friend or I when he realised what he said he hit himself but everyone but me ate a chocolate smartie. I never tried to be anything but his sister. All that was left were my dhampirs brothers Cora and Sydney but my brothers gave up and left it to them so they just ate their smarties and watched trying to work out who was next.

We worked out that Cora was next than me than Sydney. She said i have never been anything but a moroi me and Sydney ate one and Sydney was out. I decided to turn it back on her i have never been a moroi i said she ate one and sat down i was the champion Yay.

The final scores were

Dimitri 0

Mason 0

Eddie 0

Ben 0

Travis 0

Nikola 0

Dennis 0

Lissa 0

Cora 0

Christian 0

Mia 0

Me 1

Sydney 0

Yay next we get to play truth or truth actually it is a very fun game.

...

Sorry i was on holiday for a week change lie or right in to truth or truth sorry that is just a better name it is literally what is the truth and what is not if you have any thing you need to ask or just whatever please review.

From Fantasygirl 13


	8. Chapter 8

So were just asking questions asked Mason i nodded and he shrugged the order of the circle was Christian Lissa Mason Cora Eddie Mia Ben Sydney Dimitri Me Travis Nikola Dennis the back to Christian but you can ask who ever when ever.

Dimitri started he asked Mason why is everyone in there couples next to each other or next to who they like. Mason said that just makes it more interesting of a game. Then he turned to me. Rose have you ever had sex with someone besides Dimitri. No i said quickly so Dimitri picked me up again and took me out side.

Why did you just lie he asked me i didn't Dimitri i replied Dimitri said i know when you're lying i looked him in the eyes and said you were my first my only and you will be the last i have not had sex with another guy so Dimitri asked what had happened i told him that a guy tried to get his way with me i got him off though so he didn't get the chance she said looking at him

He kissed me again slowly and calmly trying to let me understand that he hadn't meant to get upset that was one of the best kisses i have ever had i whispered to him after words as i leant in to quickly kiss him again so he knew i understood what he meant he smiled and we went inside again my brothers smiled when they saw me.

I said to Cora what guy are you in love with and she whispered a name under her breath i said remember we have to hear it so she said aloud just loud enough for us to hear Mason so my dhampir brothers took him outside while Sydney and lissa and I calmed down Cora when the boys came in and Mason didn't i went outside and he was unconscious and he had a broken leg and a broken rib.

I called out don't heal them and the two spirit users came outside and saw Mason Cora healed him and then we all went inside it was Cora's turn Ben why did you beat up Mason with the other boys Ben replied with well we had to warn him not to hurt our sister didn't we then he turned to Mason

So did you learn your message he asked looking at Mason. Mason replied by saying as much as you hurt me as much as you threaten me as much as you hate me you won't be able to stop me from loving Cora even if she won't love me anymore i love her and there is nothing at all i can do about it there would be nothing if i wanted to.

Cora just grabbed Mason and kissed him when she let go of him he wiped her tears away and kissed her gently he held as we watch she relaxed in his arms like i do in Dimitri's like Sydney does in Ben's like Mia does with Eddie's and like Lissa does with Christian's they were completely in love.

I said let's just play Lose your concentration they all nodded but me Eddie and Mason were the only ones who know how to play it was a complete novice game but they could now about it now i turned to them to explain.

Ok what you do in this game is you put two people up there right the first one to say they give up or they are speechless or frozen for thirty seconds and you are out they all nodded and i said let Mason and Eddie go first to show you what i mean

Eddie and Mason got up (i will right there names before there comment ok so that is not the person that there aimed at that is the person saying them)

Eddie wow you look great is that a new freckle you know maybe you should stay out of the sun

Mason you just trying to get me in bed because you know that just because we had to kiss in that dance a lot and we always get stuck for spin i don't like you like that

Eddie wow do you want to do the dance i mean you did like having lissa and rose grinding up on you sometimes or kissing you but the kissed each other and me two i think they enjoyed me more.

Mason Eddie you're so ugly the whole class runs away when you come up for fighting i don't know how you managed to end up with someone as hot as Mia maybe she is just using you until someone tries to get her

Eddie he punched him in the stomach (action)

Mason aw Eddie i didn't know you were like that

I called out Eddie out you froze

I got up i was bored i walked up to mason to start this

Rose Mason you look good how about we ditch this place and go up to my room hey and i grazed his abbs with my hands

Mason Rose you have a boyfriend i have a girlfriend

Rose Mason no one will care if you and me just happen to disappear for a few minutes he froze

Rose out Mason i turned and said sorry Cora sorry Dimitri sorry everybody else every boy get out that way it is so easy normally a girl always wins actually normally i win because Mason Eddie and i are the best they get each other out then you fake seduce the other one they grumbled and i grabbed Dimitri to get out of there i told them that we would start the games up again tomorrow.

Me and Dimitri went to my room and he pushed me on to the bed we had the best that i ever had in sex he is my only but that was better that his normal one well we are going to sleep now good night


End file.
